This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of this study was to produce antisera of an antibody testing in a clinical trial. To improve the assay to determine if anti-Abs are being produced, positive control material needed to be made. The antibody has been well tolerated, with only a few anti-Ab responses to date in human, not enough serum was produced to use as a positive control for all the assays run during the clinical trials. Previously used animal was used once again because of known antibodies and received weekly subcutaneous injections. When enough antibodies were present in the serum (as determined by ELISA techniques) a single large volume bleed was collected.